


Ten Seconds

by sheerw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheerw/pseuds/sheerw
Summary: And then there's the kiss at the stroke of midnight.





	Ten Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> My native language isn't English, so if - or more "when"- you find some mistakes, feel free apprise me of them.

**11:59:51PM**  We were close to each other, with the soft sand under our feet and our friends screaming around. 

 **11:59:52PM**  We stared at each other, not daring to look away. 

 **11:59:53PM** We smiled, every little gesture toward at the other.

 **11:59:54PM**  Only six seconds separate us from our destiny, maybe together.

 **11:59:55PM**  With each advance in time, our friends were making more noises, but we were not really paying attention, so the more mess, the less we really cared.

 **11:59:56PM**  Eye to eye, I reached out to touch his right hand and he intertwined our fingers.

 **11:59:57PM** He put his other arm around my waist, holding me and pulling me closer, squeezing our bodies together and making a good pressure at our lower parts.

 **11:59:58PM**  With our hands together, and his arm holding me tight, I rest my other arm around his neck.

 **11:59:59PM**  The only thing I heard was his breathing, dangerously close to my.

 **12:00:00AM**  Nothing else mattered, I needed him. Craving his mouth, I put myself on my tiptoes and crush our lips together. The ambient was brightened by fireworks of so many colors. But we didn’t see anything; all that we felt was our bodies against each other. Our hands were no longer intertwine, I held completely on his neck and he held my waist. Shivers took our bodies with every bite we took on our lips, with every play between our tongues.

 **12:03:48AM**  We stop the kiss with our foreheads pressed together, smiling at each other. Closing my eyes, I held him tight burying my face in the crook of his neck. "Happy New Year, Alexander." I said, as he tightens his arms around me. "Happy New Year, Magnus. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> It may be short but I hope you all has enjoyed this as much as I did.


End file.
